


I'm Not Alone

by simpleshirota



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, he appreciates kuro for being with him, i hate summarizing omg, im gonna regret posting this later bc i hate it, kuro comforts mahiru, mahiru talks a lot, vent writing bc im lonely and need love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpleshirota/pseuds/simpleshirota
Summary: Mahiru expresses his appreciation for Kuro's presence in his life, and Kuro reassures him that he'll remain at his side forever.





	I'm Not Alone

On days like this, Mahiru realizes just how fortunate he is to have Kuro in his life.

It was cold outside - the skies were grey and a soft thrum of rain could be heard in the warm living room of Mahiru's apartment. Kuro lay comfortably across the floor of the room in front of the television, a bag of chips on one side and Mahiru, sitting with his legs crossed, on the other side. The television was on, a show of some sort playing and Kuro watching the screen intently. Mahiru had been watching as well, though now he hardly paid attention as his thoughts had wandered off and his eyes had fallen on Kuro instead. There was something that was so calming about Kuro's presence, Mahiru thought, and with the steady patter of rain outside and the quiet murmurs from the television, the evening seemed quite serene.

Mahiru glanced around the small living room, taking in the darkness around him that the night brought, though with the exception of some moonlight that streamed through narrow gaps between the window curtains. This bit of light illuminated the room enough to allow Mahiru to observe Kuro closely; he could see the way that the vampire's eyes followed the movement of whatever was on the screen attentively, the way that his right hand would often reach into the bag beside him for a chip that he would then bring to his mouth, and the way that he would occasionally shift slightly to sit more comfortably. It was endearing, really, to see Kuro so relaxed and absorbed in what he was watching, and a warm feeling of contentment settled deep within Mahiru's heart.

He felt calm like this, sitting next to Kuro and enjoying the tranquillity of the night with him. It was different - not quite what he was used to, as he realized that normally, he would've been alone on a night like this - but it was a nice kind of different. He realized just how fortunate he was to have Kuro here with him; to have someone by his side, rather than having to live in this apartment all alone. He felt happy to share his home with Kuro and to be able to see Kuro at ease and equally as content while living in his home.

He was genuinely grateful to have a partner like Kuro.

"Something bothering you?"

Mahiru blinked, snapping out of his thoughts and registering that Kuro had sat up in front of him, the television behind him now turned off and a questioning look on his face. Mahiru had to take a second to process Kuro's words before responding.

"Huh? Oh, no! I'm fine, just thinking!" Mahiru waved him off and forced a smile, hoping to appear nonchalant.

"About what?"

The look in Kuro's eyes and the small frown that was present upon his face told Mahiru that Kuro knew that there was something on his mind, and that he wanted to know what it was. He sighed and averted his gaze, not knowing where to begin for a moment before taking a deep breath and speaking.

"I'm just... really glad that I have you here with me, y'know?" he mumbled. He glanced up again to see Kuro's eyes widen slightly, presumably in surprise by Mahiru's statement.

"Is it okay if I just... talk?" Mahiru asked, his voice low. Kuro nodded, and the Eve looked away again, fixing his gaze on the living room floor instead.

"My whole life I've felt a bit... alone," he began. "My father was never really with us, and you... you know about my mother. I had my uncle after that, but he's rarely here, so I was pretty much living alone and I got used to it too, I guess. I got used to coming home from school and doing all the chores, finishing my homework, and then making myself dinner. That was just how my life was. Of course, I had friends at school, but here at home, I'd get lonely, especially during dinner. And, I think, deep down, I always wished that I could have someone in my life, maybe. Someone who would love me and keep me company here."

Mahiru's voice remained steady and soft as he spoke, though Kuro could see that he was only just managing to keep his composure. His eyes stayed fixed on the ground, appearing focused, and Kuro continued to listen to his words in silence.

"And… then I met you. I know I can get impatient with you at times, but really, I appreciate you so much and I really am grateful to have you here with me. Finding you was truly the best thing that could've ever happened to me and I really mean it, Kuro. I've made so many more friends that are all so dear to me, including you... but most importantly, I have _you_ here to protect me, to keep me safe, to give me strength - both physically and emotionally - and to just stay by my side so that... I'm never alone. Which is so important to me because I... I hate being alone. Kuro, I-"

His breath hitched suddenly and he swallowed uneasily, trying to get rid of the growing lump in his throat. Kuro instantly reached forwards to hold both of Mahiru's trembling hands in his own, squeezing them gently and trying to keep them still. He waited patiently for Mahiru to continue, all the while rubbing soothing circles into the palms of Mahiru's hands, hoping to calm the teenager. After a minute, Mahiru was able to continue, though his voice was noticeably uneven.

"Kuro… I don't ever want to be alone again. I don't ever want to come home to a silent apartment where I know no else is there to welcome me. I don't ever want to cook for only myself and eat all by myself every evening. I don't ever want to look around this apartment and think that it's so empty and that it'd be nice if I had the company of someone else. I want you to be a part of my life. I want you to be by my side. Because... Kuro, since I met you..."

Mahiru paused then, his eyes slowly travelling up to meet Kuro's, who looked back into the big, brown eyes in front of him and saw that the usually bright and sunny Eve was now on the verge of tears. Nevertheless, Mahiru managed a smile, and Kuro thought for a fleeting second that, despite the tears that threatened to spill at the corners of his eyes, he looked as beautiful as always.

"I'm not alone anymore."

Mahiru pulled his still trembling hands from Kuro's and placed them on Kuro's shoulders, gripping the vampire's coat tightly. His smile stayed in place as he continued to gaze fondly at Kuro, a look of love in his eyes for the male in front of him.

"I'm not alone anymore because I have _you,_ Kuro."

His hands then moved to link together at the back of Kuro's neck, and he collapsed forwards, his head landing on Kuro's shoulder. His whole body began to shake as tears fell from his eyes, emotions of relief and gratitude flooding his entire being. The sight made Kuro feel a strong tug at his heartstrings and he instinctively wrapped his arms around the boy as the Eve cried on his shoulder. He drew Mahiru closer and brought a hand up to run through the boy's hair, and Mahiru's sobbing seemed to grow quieter as Kuro held him in his arms, combing his soft hair with his fingers in a sympathetic manner.

"Kuro... stay with me so that I'm never lonely again," Mahiru whispered, his voice muffled by Kuro's coat and sounding as though he desperately meant each word. He sounded nearly timid - something that Kuro didn't usually hear in Mahiru, though, it was like a reminder to the vampire that in spite of his typically cheerful and confident demeanor, Mahiru could feel afraid too. Kuro realized then just how much of an impact he had on Mahiru's life, and he felt a strong urge to reassure the boy that _he'd be alright_.

"Mahiru, I'm here. I'm here for good. You won't be alone," Kuro whispered, his words sincere. "I'm not going anywhere."

With that promise, Kuro separated himself from Mahiru's hold and swiftly removed his blue coat. He then draped said coat over Mahiru's shoulders, as a gesture of protection, and reached for his Eve's hands to lace their fingers together. Mahiru's eyes widened, and Kuro couldn't help but think that he looked adorable wearing a coat that was too big for him, his lips parted slightly and his brown eyes wide.

"Kuro… thank you," Mahiru said softly, his words holding the same amount of honesty as Kuro's did. He pulled Kuro's coat tighter around himself and smiled gently into the fabric.

"So troublesome… why would you thank me? It'd be a pain to see you unhappy, so I won't let you feel lonely again. I'm here for you, Mahi."

Mahiru laughed lightly at Kuro's usual choice of words, but he knew Kuro meant everything he'd said. He smiled once again and crawled into Kuro's lap, resting his head on the vampire's chest. Kuro wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, and Mahiru let the warmth of Kuro's arms engulf him as he closed his eyes finally, feeling a bit exhausted.

He began to slowly drift off to sleep like that, knowing that Kuro loved him just as much as he loved Kuro, and knowing that they'd always be there for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this seemed rushed and idk how to feel about this, I'm not too confident in it but I will post it anyways bc I don't want to spend any more time on this. I hope it's okay tho!! <3


End file.
